Attack of the Clones
by runner3
Summary: The first couple chapters of my version of Episode II. More chapters will be posted as I finish them. Let me know what you think. The ending is just for my use, don't worry about that last line.


Star Wars Episode II  
  
Attack of the Clones  
  
It is a period of great unrest and great passions in the galaxy. Assigned to protect Queen Amidala of Naboo, Anakin Skywalker finds himself drawn more and more into the affairs and the heart of the beautiful Queen.  
  
On Coruscant the Senate is becoming riddled with bitter rivalries and divisions. Each political faction is waging a bitter war of words against another; violence has erupted more than once on the city-planet. The fire and mayhem is fueled by Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
Meanwhile Palpatine is spending vast amounts of time on the planet of Ord Mandell, an industrial manufacturing planet drowning in its own pollution. No one has discovered what the Chancellor's business is in this remote system, but a certain group of Jedi have begun to suspect..  
  
  
  
I  
  
Ord Mandell. The gaseous fumes drifted slowly, lazily through the thick atmosphere of the planet. Hanging lifelessly amidst a backdrop of stars and the other planets of the Ord System, Ord Mandell's orange gases swirled round and round, an endless cycle, unbroken for millions of years.  
  
Long ago the planet had been used as a prisoner colony, but, as it was discovered that a great profit could be made from the resources on the planet, the prisoners were shipped elsewhere and the factories followed. Miles and miles of smoke billowing plants lined the toxic waters and lands of the planet, some mining far below the surface for the precious minerals to be found only there, others converting used machinery into new, more powerful weapons of industrialization.  
  
Some, in fact the great majority, kept their business discreetly hidden behind a web of lies and deception, a web that at times wore quite thin. But no matter how stretched the falsities of the business world on Ord Mandell, it was quite certain that the Republic would never discover the true nature of this industrial giant.  
  
Underworld bosses, exiled from their home planets, took refuge in this wasteland, starting again, amassing a huge fortune and huge quantities of slaves. Ord Mandell was, in all practical matters, the sewer of the civilized world. The government, realizing the system had spun so far out of control, simply ignored the planet, instead opting to confine the rampant crime and disease to the Ord System. With the system far removed from prying eyes, Ord Mandell served as the perfect staging place, the ideal birthplace for Chancellor Palpatine's new race.  
  
Cutting a swift arc through the thick orange atmosphere, Palpatine's cruiser, the Executor, soon burst through the cloud cover, emerging in the heart of the planet's largest city, Ord Nerib, a sprawling urban wasteland with huge clouds of toxic gases orbiting the factories. On board the shuttle, in the command deck, Pilot Toshi Riggs notified the Chancellor of their arrival,  
  
"Sir, I have the landing zone in sight."  
  
A silence, too long. Riggs inquired again,  
  
"Should I set her down, sir?"  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the pilot, Chancellor Palpatine's raspy voice echoed over the com-link, a familiar scowl in his demeanor,  
  
"Yes, Riggs. Take me to the factory. We did not come to this hellhole to look around, my young Riggs."  
  
"Of course, sir. It was.foolish of me to assume so."  
  
"Do not apologize, Mr. Riggs. You have done nothing wrong."  
  
"Nonetheless, sir. I will set her down once we get there, and notify you as soon as we arrive."  
  
There was no reply. Riggs' quavering tone soon rattled out of his body and once again he focused on the controls, bringing the ship to a gentle landing at the base of a towering skyscraper, marred a dirty brown by the poisonous air. It was no secret, at least now anyways, that Toshi Riggs was deeply afraid of this place. The past.the past will always come back to you. The past will haunt you.  
  
As the craft touched down on the landing pad, the main hatch swung open with a hiss of steam. A cloud of vapor billowed over the ship, slowly evaporating, revealing an open gangway leading into the bowels of the Executor.  
  
From within emanated the harsh clicking of shoes on polished metal and, as the clicking grew louder, a squadron of Republican Guards marched down the gangway, forming a protective tunnel at the bottom. Dressed in royal blue tunics and armed with small blasters, the guards showed no emotion upon their arrival at this horrible place. These guards, unlike those of every other Senator, had been trained to reveal no emotion, no hint of their thoughts, their actions. The price for doing so was a quick death, and had already been witnessed more than a few times.  
  
Taking his time, a smug grin on his face, Chancellor Palpatine strode out of the open hatch, making his way through the armada of Republican Guards and into an open door at the base of the skyscraper.  
  
The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the group of soldiers waiting in the putrid air. He did not bother to invite them in. Let them suffer in this air for awhile. It shall do them good. The Chancellor found himself in a well light room, rather small, with walls made of a peculiar black glass. At the far end of the room, streaks of light sliced out from behind a closed door.  
  
It was strangely silent, and the Chancellor soon found himself wishing for the company of his entourage. Only the steady hum of the air purifier, a great necessity, kept Palpatine from going completely insane in the utter silence. His own heart ripped deep inside of him with each beat.  
  
The air in this filthy place is having a strange effect. And where is Major Grilek? Was he not notified of my arrival?  
  
The Chancellor noticed a camera watching him. Mounted in the small corner, the thing seemed to be piercing his skin, driving into him, examining his soul. Palpatine was awoken from his reverie by the sharp whine of the door at the far end of the room. It quickly slid open and Major Grilek emerged, a pleading tone already in his eyes.  
  
"Chancellor Palpatine. We were quite unaware of your coming, today. We only just found out as our cameras scanned the city. As you can imagine we were quite scrambling to."  
  
"Enough, Major Grilek. That is the past we cannot dwell on that. Nonetheless you will be punished later, make no mistake about that. But for the time being, I wish to look upon my factory here. If what I see pleases me, perhaps I shall spare you your life."  
  
"Surely, Chancellor. You will be quite pleased," Grilek's voice shivering as the fear crept slowly over him. If you will follow me sir, we shall get started right away."  
  
Palpatine replied annoyingly, "Very well, Major. Lead on."  
  
After entering the second room, from whence Major Grilek emerged, the two men made a sharp left and found themselves in a massive dome shaped room, stretching as far as the eye could see. The walls were made of a dirty silver metal, the roof made of glass, slightly stained, but still allowing the orange glow to descend to the floor, where innumerable turbines were churning out electrical power, their sound radiating off of the metal walls.  
  
"Our main manufacturing room, Chancellor. Alpha plant, as we like to call it around here."  
  
The man's smile was radiating, clearly proud of the hours poured into this project.  
  
He went on to explain the logistics of the operation, finally,  
  
"These turbines are actually what creates them. It has been quite efficient so far. I'd say we've been successful with about fifty-percent of the batch. The DNA strains and what not. Sometimes disease will destroy a whole batch, but that's pretty rare. A good supply, Chancellor Palpatine, and one that will suit his Highness quite well, I hope."  
  
"No doubt, they will, Major Grilek. You must excuse me for my insolence, but where are they?"  
  
"Oh my, yes! I almost forgot. Obviously we cannot keep them here. The sheer logistics of that simply would not work. Once created by the turbines, we run the body through an elaborate system of underground tunnels into a holding plant near level one."  
  
"And what level are we on, now?"  
  
"Fifty-seven, Chancellor. Yes, quite a ways up, I suppose."  
  
"Take me to them, Major. I will look upon my.our creation."  
  
"Certainly, your Majesty."  
  
They descended a flight of steps and came to a wall of turbolifts in yet another starkly lit room. Major Grilek punched a button and said,  
  
"Holding plant. Level Three."  
  
A whir of engines as the turbolift doors sprang open and both men entered. Major Grilek felt his stomach drop, and not just from the turbolift's dual Hyprdryve engines. Something about the Chancellor was just slight off kilter. Not that it wasn't every other time they had met, but today.  
  
"What is the official count, Major Grilek?" the Chancellor broke the spellbinding silence.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"How many do we have?"  
  
Realizing his stupidity, his foolishness, Grilek answered, "Nearly seventy- five thousand sir. As I said, progress is advancing quite superbly."  
  
The turbolift doors hissed open and the men were confronted by another large room, this one with glass walls, clean glass walls. Clean, that is, except for the stain of blood dripping from spots. A balcony ran along the outer edge of the room, and the floor was sunken, a good distance below where the two men stood now, at the entrance to the holding plant.  
  
On the floor were scattered several hundred rectangular buildings, in a seemingly unorganized fashion. Here and there a soldier walked about, as if on patrol.  
  
"Where are they, Major?"  
  
"Why, sir! They're in the barracks," answered Grilek, stuttering again. "Shall I assemble them."  
  
"No need Major. Seventy-five thousand will do quite well. I am extremely pleased with the progress you are making here. I should think this operation is.terminated, Mr. Grilek."  
  
"Sir? Shall I request."  
  
Chancellor Palpatine raised his hand, motioning to Major Grilek's throat. His words were cut off sharply and immediately he grabbed at his neck, terror filling his eyes as he silently pleaded to Palpatine, choked gargles and words that would never form. Palpatine's eyes glared with a phantom menace lurking deep within, as he slowly, preciously drove the life from Major Grilek.  
  
"And now, Major Grilek, it shall begin."  
  
  
  
II  
  
Naboo  
  
The sparkling water cascaded over the rocky precipice, a deafening roar rising from the veiled depths of the Royal Falls. Curls of mist drifted lazily upwards and slowly found their way to a stone balcony, overlooking the falls and the large lake at the bottom. Lake Theed was formed long ago as the relentless punishment from the falls quickly carved out the lush landscape. The lake stretched for some distance, before ending abruptly in a row of high green hills, hills that seemed to enclose the area, to give it some remote sense of solitude.  
  
On the balcony Queen Amidala of the Naboo stood, staring out into the vastness of the lake. Wearing a full-length blue gown adorned with golden figures, Amidala truly possessed the aura of a queen. Elected to the throne at the young age of seventeen, Amidala had carried her planet, her people through the brink of war. Leading always with a stern hand and unforgiving vengeance, Amidala nonetheless possessed an infinite well of love for the people of Naboo.  
  
At one time that love had been threatened. The Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo pushed the planet into quick and certain war, a war with disastrous results for the Federation, a war that would change the shape of the galaxy and plunge it into total darkness.  
  
Behind the Queen a draped doorway led into the Theed Palace, her home and the home of the Parliament, Naboo's ruling body. The red and pink silk drapes swayed gently in the noontime breeze, and seemed to whisper hidden secrets to all who would take the time to listen. From the billowing folds emerged Anakin Skywalker, the young Jedi Padawan clothed in the brown cloaks familiar to the Jedi Knights. Along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Skywalker had been assigned to protect the Queen.  
  
That task, however, was merely a cover, serving to cloak their true purpose on the planet. Some time back the Queen was attacked by a Sith, the nefarious enemies of the Jedi Order. For ages there have been two Sith, a master and an apprentice; always these two struck hardest at the Jedi Knights, inflicting what evil damage they could before lurking back into the shadows of Coruscant. The Queen's attacker was slain several years back, but the Jedi Counsel was unsure as to whether this Sith was indeed the master or the apprentice.  
  
No matter the identity of the Sith, master or apprentice, the true, and much more perilous mission, of Kenobi and Skywalker was to root out the remaining warrior, and any apprentice he may have taken after the slaying of Darth Maul. The Jedi Counsel had dispatched Knights to every corner of the galaxy, and, being familiar with Naboo and its peoples, Anakin and Obi- Wan were granted permission to assume their duty on the lush planet of Gungans and Nubians.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it, Your Majesty," asked Anakin Skywalker, looking out over the lake to the rolling hills stretching to the horizon.  
  
"Yes, Anakin," compassion filling her voice, "but much more so if it can be shared. I always wished you to see this view. In such times of crisis, perhaps it offers some relief. But listen to me, babbling like some foolish school child. A Queen should take her place where the conflict is greatest, and not seek to hide behind some veil of placidity."  
  
Anakin responded, his voice soothing, "Even the greatest ruler needs some escape, my Queen. If one stands in the shadows too long, he too will become a shadow. You are right in coming here; it does offer some respite, almost magical it seems."  
  
The Queen turned from the balcony staring deeply into Skywalker's eyes, moving closer to the Jedi, "Yes, magical indeed."  
  
Her words trailed off as she embraced Anakin, and then they were locked in a passionate kiss while the Falls plunged deeper and deeper into the abyss and the winds billowed around them.  
  
Dinner, that night, was to be held in the Grand Hall, a ceremony to honor the return of Chancellor Palpatine to Naboo, after his long stay in Coruscant tending to the Senate. The room was illuminated in spectacular golden lights, glistening off of the tall pillars on either side of the Hall. High arched windows lined the walls of the long room; moonlight splashed across the marble floor and draped table, upon which elegant candles had been lit.  
  
The table was rather small for the occasion; only the two Jedi, the Queen, Governor Delrey, and Chancellor Palpatine would attend, though several other feasts were to take place throughout the Royal Palace, involving much more elaborate fare. Indeed, Grand Hall seemed quite empty with only the small table in it; the distant corners masked by the enclosing night, corners unlit by the moon or stars.  
  
All invited were seated at the table, save for Chancellor Palpatine. Amidala was adorned in a splendid shimmering white dress, her hair worn down upon her shoulders.  
  
"Forgive my saying so," said the Governor, "but it seems quite rude for the Chancellor to keep us waiting, so. Perhaps the politics of Coruscant have dulled his manners, no?"  
  
"The Chancellor will be here, Governor," answered the Queen, "I'm sure whatever is keeping him is well worth his time."  
  
"Nevertheless, I sense a great shadow lurking beyond these walls, as if some fear, some doubt is keeping the Chancellor from our presence." Obi- Wan glanced at the Queen as he spoke. She, too, felt it.  
  
Suddenly the great, carved door swung open and Chancellor Palpatine swept into the room, his robes flowing around him.  
  
"Forgive me, Your Highness, please, forgive me. I would not keep you waiting under my own accord, but the politics of Coruscant demanded my attention. It was all I could do to leave those squabbling politicians to their own devices while I enjoy your marvelous company. It seems we have quite the disturbance in Coruscant, but we shall not talk politics on such a lovely occasion."  
  
The Queen replied, a measure of harshness in her voice, "There is no need for apology, Chancellor, you are always welcome at whatever hour you choose on this planet."  
  
"Why, thank you, Your Majesy."  
  
Amidala again spoke, this time to all present, "And now, my honored guests if we would begin."  
  
From several smaller, though still measurably tall, doors in the shadows of the room creaked forth beams of light, and shadows of servants filing out, carrying golden and silver trays piled with all manner of food. After serving the guests, they marched back into the rear kitchen and the shadows returned to total blackness.  
  
The dinner was relatively quiet, the guests choosing to admire their food instead of the art of conversation. Afterwards, however, as the food settled, the emotion of so many powerful figures burst forth in a flurry of intrigue and inquiry regarding the matters on Coruscant, and the turmoil seemingly growing ever closer to this planet that had once been well- removed from the center of the galaxy.  
  
Obi-Wan spoke first, "Tell me, Chancellor, what quarrel does the Senate find itself bogged down in these days?"  
  
"Oh it is not merely one minor quarrel, be assured my Jedi friend. It seems every system is engulfed in a dispute with a neighboring system or an old rival, perhaps. Not a day goes by when the shouts of the Senate give rise to violence in the streets. Why, just the other day, a diplomat from Tyshek was slain exiting the Senate Chamber, by a rival from Ord Mandell; I cannot say, however, that this was entirely bad, for the Wookie was a great nuisance to the Senate, ever opposed to any motion made by myself."  
  
The Governor broke in, now, stammering, "Violence, in the galaxy's center? We surely will feel the results of this. I cannot remember the last time the Senate has been shattered by violence. I fear the worst in this matter."  
  
Palpatine responded, "Indeed, there is much fear, now, on Coruscant. Betrayals and murders are becoming almost common, and everyone is guarding his own back. It seems that profit and greed, the sole driving forces of the senators have been joined with another desire.survival."  
  
As the Chancellor spoke, Obi-Wan kept his eyes trained on him, interpreting each word, each gesture. But the Chancellor was well trained in diplomacy and his physical features gave away nothing of what he was really feeling inside. At length, after much discussion, Kenobi took leave, "It is drawing late, my friends, and I feel tiresome. Anakin and I shall depart now, in most gracious thanks."  
  
He rose, pushing back his chair and then Anakin spoke, "I thought perhaps, master, that I would remain with the Queen. I'm not yet as old as you, and fatigue does not grip me as surely as it does you."  
  
There was a tone of playfulness in Skywalker's voice, but another part of it was altogether serious. He gazed over to the Queen, smiling. She returned it in full splendor.  
  
"Nevertheless," replied Kenobi, "we have much to discuss regarding our mission. Come, my Padawan."  
  
Anakin stood, the anger in his eyes quickly subdued as he bowed to the Queen,  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness, for this spectacular feast. I have enjoyed your company to the fullest. We shall talk later."  
  
He rose, smiling again, and joy danced across the Queen's face.  
  
"I look forward to that moment, Anakin."  
  
At that Anakin and Kenobi departed, swinging open the huge doors and entering into a darkened library. They stood on a ledge that surrounded the second floor of the room, and looked down into the main library where the moonlight illuminated so many volumes of books.  
  
Kenobi spoke, his voice calm, resolute, "I fear that your mission is becoming clouded by your feelings for the Queen, my Padawan. It would be unwise to allow this to happen, a relationship would be impractical, and I fear devastating effects."  
  
"My mind remains on the mission, master. I have only a friendship with the Queen. Are you certain that it is not you who are distracted by our relationship?"  
  
Anakin stared over to Obi-Wan Kenobi, but no response came. Instead, the Jedi Knight walked slowly down a long flight of steps and returned to his quarters.  
  
Skywalker remained on the balcony until the remainder of the quests had left, leaving the Queen, alone in the Grand Hall.  
  
Queen knows hes there. Comes out. Talk and walk. Back to her place. 


End file.
